Neo Leavion
'First Name ' Neonidus 'Last Name' Leavion 'IMVU Name' Scarheart 'Nicknames' Neo - Shorter version of Neonidus Bubba - Allowed to be called Bubba from his younger sister, Yin, only. 'Age' October 31st Ark 11 - 23 Years Old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3" 'Weight' 152 lbs. 'Blood type' B + 'Behaviour/Personality' Neo tends to be very reclusive and will refuse to speak unless to answer a question he deems as important. He also dislikes humans, so the fact that he tolerates living and working with them is outstanding; though if you piss him off he may go off to slaughter unnecessarily. He also tends to not do anything unless he had a 'Clean-up' job to do at night, otherwise he could being doing peace paperwork or just plain paperwork. For even if he hates humans, he doesn't like when they fight within themselves so he can be useful to make peace between conflicting parties. People always ask him why he hates people and he's only told one soul in his life, it would be his snow cat, Dust. While he is a human himself, he has gone through extensive lengths to act like something else. Whether it be extreme training or lack of selfishness, he is determined to never be compared to a human. In fact calling him 'Human' is like asking for punishment. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Butcher Peacemaker? 'Fighting Style' 'Weapon of Choice' Anything he can get his hands on. Allies/Enemies Yin: Ally because she's his younger adopted sister. 'Background' '' Ashes to Ashes'' Neo wandered around the market as happy as the child he were, almost falling into this man. He looked up to see this man and apologized, or that's what he had planned to do, if he hadn't been intimidated by the thick black clothes haphazardly draped across this man. He also reeked of decaying blood, especially in the heat of a heavily humid summer. He stumbled back to see the rose that almost looked alive, Neo didn't believe it could be. Look, there were even straps to hold it there, they looked too loose. Too loose. The man stared into Neo's subdued navy eyes, he only looked back in alarm to the pure white irises this man held in his sockets. No pupils, you know those black holes in the middle. The child scrambled back, or at least tried to, the man had a hold of his leg. He pulled the child closer befoe tapping his rough fingers on the child's soft eyelid. Neo's left eye, it was dimmer then the other and he hurt himself earlier in life while at his dad's Butchary. Neo laughed the encounter off when the man finally left to chase down his snow cat, Dust, out of town to the woods. "You stupid kitty, come here." It listened only after a loud eruption, it came from the town, Neo's town. The cat shook its head as if leading Neo out of the town on purpose, knowing that something bad was going to happen. Neo scooped her up in his arms and rushed home, to the now smouldering buildings that gave out more smoke than actual fire. Everything...Everything was burning. The bodies lined the streets, some thrown over window sills. The market was demolished, fruit was thrown against the ground and trampled on, and some were left unscathed only to be burned from the fire. And in the middle of it all was him, that man from before. Neo was rushing through town, only stopping to see a mirror when he saw something off. His left eye was white, contrasting to his right that remained blue. He broke the mirror quickly after seeing that, threw a rock right through the large reflective piece and stood there, removing his white glasses and sobbing. Looking on at the shattered mirror through puffy eyes and tears, spitting on it, knowing his eye wasn't a different color than before. Not the same color as his. He then ran to the fountain in the middle of town, knowing it was to ceter point for someone to look around the entire area. It had been shattered and white liquid flew everywhere, an that man stood in front of it, facing Neo. Neo ran at him and banged on the man's torso. "WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? We didn't do anything to you! You never knew anyone and no one here knew YOU!" The man simply chuckled, snapping his fingers that made no sound. Instanteaneously a tinted white rose sprung from his left eye, straps sprung out from it and wrapped around his head, but they were tight. Neo clawed at the straps but he didn't'' feel'' anything, they had dug into his scalp but he didn't'' feel it. He looked back to ask the man that gave him ths curse the what for, but he saw nothing, His right and last pure eye saw no man. Now, no town. Ashes.. To more Ashes. 'The Rose That Lives' He returned to this flaky rose that was sprouting from his eye socket, desperately trying to get it off. He picked up burning coals and put them in it. Nothing. He drowned them into the white water that looked like milk to sufficate them, they only became more vibrant. He noticed the effects of the water on his skin around his eye as well, it never felt more cean and relaxed. He climbed into the fountain and basically bathed in it, the opaque water didn't tarnish in his filth. He decided that this was a good alteration to the water, as it did help him recooperate. His decision also led him to dump out on of his canteens, full of reglar water, and refill it with this weird water. Oddly enough the canteen turned from a green color that looked like vomit to hm, into this soothing greyish white. This was his second canteen gladly, his first one, he assumed, should remain filled with water. His father told him to carry two-- His ''father. Dad! he forgot about the town burning into smouldering ashes. Leaping from the edge of the fountain to the east, back into the market. He pushed through falled beams to get inside and see his old man chopping away at meat in somewhat of a daze. Fathe turned to face him, only to shoo the bot out with a whisper of a name, along with chucking a butcher's hook at the boy. Demon. His own dad called him a demon... Just for surviving. Maybe it was the rose in his eye? Maybe it was the way he looked at his dad horrified? He would never know, the shop collapsed as soon as he fell on he ground from his father pushing him out. All Neo would remember is that smile on his old man's face before he was crused under beams sparkling of embers. Succumbing to the anguish that was built within him, he stood and walked around town sulking. Trying to rip out the petals of those rose with no avail, finally though, one tore off and he felt a stinging sensation in his hand. Barbs impaled his palms but not all the way through for his hand had jerked away when the petal had torn. Even so, he pulled away his hand in agony and curled up onto the ground after having collapsed from the massive bleeding of a punctured vein. ~Still Editing. ~ 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC